Evergreen
by Mucc-visual
Summary: O.S sur la chanson evergreen de Hyde


Auteur: Mucc-Visual

Titre: Evergreen

Genre: One shot, yaoi, ficsong

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient , la chanson magnifique de Hyde, sauf les personnages vu que finalement il n'y en a pas vraiment xD

mot de l'auteur: comme tout mes one shot, imaginez qui vous voulez avec qui vous voulez xD

**EVERGREEN**

Allongé dans mon lit , je n'ai put songer à dormir , ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi ne peut pas se terminer ainsi , je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe .

Je me lève alors de mon lit et regarde les étoiles orner le ciel. Cette si belle lumière m'éblouis, te souviens-tu seulement quand on la regardait ensemble main dans la main?

_Je reste éveillé, sans pouvoir dormir, près de la fenêtre  
Comme une fleur dans un vase  
Un moment figé dans la glace _

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai regardé ce paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à mes yeux , mais c'était assez longtemps pour laisser au soleil le temps d'apparaître et de percer de ses rayons le ciel. Un soupir plein de tristesse ce dégage alors de moi, encore un jour qui c'est passé sans toi à mes côtés. Que vais-je devenir si je continu comme ça à ressasser tout nos souvenirs gravés dans mon cœur?

_Les rayons du soleil arrivent et me font signe  
Dans une brumeuse atmosphère de rêves  
Une sensation de jour d'été_

Tu te souviens à quel point j'aimais le soleil avant? Mais tu sais ,maintenant ,il ne compte plus à mes yeux , il m'enfonce de plus en plus à vrai dire , chaque fois que je le vois arriver à travers les nuages , je me dit que c'est encore un jour gâché loin de toi, loin de tes bras que j'aime temps, j'aimerais pouvoir remonter le temps, ne pas ouvrir la porte de notre chez nous à quelqu'un d'autre, si tu savais comme je le regrette , comme ma peine grandie de jour en jour.

_Si seulement je pouvais arrêter le flot du temps qui passe,  
Remonter les aiguilles du temps au jour d'avant  
Et ainsi effacer toute la peine _

Je t'attend toujours tu sais, tu peux revenir quand tu le souhaite rien n'as changé, ici dans notre chez nous, même tes affaires n'ont pas bougé, vu que tu n'ai jamais venu les chercher. Pourquoi vouloir m'éviter ainsi ?je n'ai cessé de te dire les trois mots que tu aimais par dessus tout, je n'ai cessé de te demander pardon après cet acte .Alors pourquoi, pourquoi vois-je encore ton regard emplit de larmes et moi en traite avec un autre? Explique moi ou revient moi, que l'on continue cette histoire si magique qui ne faisait que commencer entre nous. Frappe à la porte s'il te plait dit moi que tu es rentré , que je t'ai manqué, que tu es fatigué , comme quand tu rentrais le soir après une dure journée.

_Je ne garderais que les souvenirs de bonheur  
Les plaisirs que nous avons partagés  
Je les revivrais tous_

Ce décor reste toujours le même  
Tout comme les bourgeons naissent puis disparaissent  
Les couleurs vivent et respirent  
Ce décor reste toujours le même  
Tes larmes coulent en silence 

quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je sort alors de mes pensées et me dirige vers la porte. L'espoir que tu sois derrière monte en moi, mais à quoi bon , pourquoi reviendrais- tu ? Même pour prendre tes affaires tu ne passerais pas alors pourquoi me faire temps d'idées ?

J'ouvre alors enfin cette porte et vois le visage d'une personne qui m'est familière , mais ce n'est pas toi, toujours pas. Voyant que je ne dit rien en apercevant son visage mon hôte s'invite de lui même à rentrer, me rabâchant toujours la même chose, des pourquoi par là , des pourquoi par ci , des « tu n'as encore pas dormit », des « tu m'inquiet vraiment » ,mais je me fiche de ce qu'il peut me dire, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut m'apporter de beau ,tout ce que je veux c'est toi, je te veux dans mes bras, contre moi ,sentir ton souffle sur ma peau, entendre ton cœur battre en même temps que le mien, savoir que tu vas bien, que tu es heureux car tu es avec moi. Sans toi, sans ton sourire je ne suis plus rien , une âme errante , seule, un monde noir autour d'elle , je n'ai plus aucune existence . Avant, ton regard ,seul, me faisait me sentir enfin exister car tu le sais mon amour, il suffisait que tu reconnaisse mon existence pour que je me sente vivre ,mais maintenant que tu es parti comment veut- tu que je vive comme si tu étais avec moi?

_Si pleine de joie, tu es une enfant du printemps  
Ta beauté est si pure  
Ton innocence si réelle_

Tu me traverses de part en part tel un remède  
Apportant la sérénité à mon âme  
Sans toi, je ne suis que la moitié de moi 

Mon hôte est désespéré ,je ne l'écoute pas ,pas le moins du monde, il me fait alors réagir lorsqu'il prononce ton nom dans une de ses phrases , mais que me dit-il? Je décide alors d'être plus attentif à ses paroles:

« Il faut que tu sache quelque chose à propos de lui, il est aussi mal que toi et depuis autant de temps que toi, tu ne crois pas qu'aller le voir serait la meilleure solution pour vous deux? Pourquoi t'entête tu à ne pas vouloir aller le voir? C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Ces paroles remplissent soudainement mes yeux d'un liquide salé que je connaissais déjà assez bien, pour savoir qu'il allait couler sur mes joues, et ça n'y manqua pas, une cascade de sentiment ruisselaient dans les creux de mon visage pâle, ces paroles voulaient-elles dire que je te manquais, que tu avais besoin de moi, que tu étais près à sourire de nouveau dans mes bras, que tu me pardonnais pour les horreurs que j'ai faites?

Je pris sans hésitation la direction de la porte , je courus aussi vite qu'il m'était possible d'aller, je ne voulais plus perdre de temps loin de toi, si ce que mon hôte venait de me dire était vrai, alors je n'avais plus rien à faire dans notre chez nous sans ta présence .

Je ne m'arrêtais plus je me dirigeais là ou l'on m'avait indiqué que tu étais.

Une fois à destination je te vis , ton regard n'avait pas changé, il regorgeait de larmes, autant que le mien. Je venais de te rejoindre.

Je m'avança vers toi, et d'un revers de bras essuya les larmes sur ton visage, depuis le temps que je rêvait de le faire. Je ne put aussi résister à l'envie de te prendre das mes bras, pour sentir à nouveau ton souffle.

_Ce décor reste toujours le même  
J'ai beaucoup trop besoin de toi, beaucoup trop besoin de sentir tes mains sur moi  
Ce décor est toujours le même  
Tu as toujours été si tendre avec moi_

Ce décor reste toujours le même  
Ma vue se brouille de larmes en te voyant si triste  
Ce décor reste le même  
Mon souhait le plus cher est de sécher tes larmes 

Mais j'avais un pré sentiment ,un mauvais pour être honnête , où nous nous trouvions ne m'inspirais rien de bon, debout, à plus de 14 mètres du sol.

Je senti soudainement ton étreinte se desserrer de mon corps,non surtout pas, ne fait pas ça reste avec moi!

Tu plongea pour la dernière fois ton regard dans le mien, une sensation me prit dans tout le corps ça-y est je me sentais enfin vivre, grâce à ton regard même baignait de larmes, c'était si bon, d'enfin retrouver cette sensation.

Et comme si tu compris dans mon regard ,tu m'adressa un signe de tête qui voulait dire « il n'y a pas de quoi ».

Tu me pris alors une dernière fois mes lèvres et doucement avant même que je n'ouvre les yeux tu t'ai laissé tomber dans le vide.

Tu étais partis , pour de bon cette fois, mais ce goût sur mes lèvres, ce regard que tu m'a adressé tout ces signes me suffisaient à comprendre que tu ne voulais pas que je te rejoigne , simplement que je vive ma vie loin de toi, et que le jour où je me sentirais vraiment près à te rejoindre je le ferais et nous pourrons enfin finir notre magnifique histoire d'amour qui ne faisait que commencer.

Si tu savais à quel point ,Je t'aime.

_J'entends les cloches sonner au loin, le moment est venu  
Je ne peux trouver les mots pour ces derniers adieux  
Ce décor reste le même  
Tu as toujours été si tendre avec moi _


End file.
